


Concrete Angel

by MrsGeeWay92



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angels, Death, Gen, High School, One Shot, gerard is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsGeeWay92/pseuds/MrsGeeWay92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this story is based on the song concrete angel by Martina Mcbride please go listen to it it is kinda sad</p>
    </blockquote>





	Concrete Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixiewayro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewayro/gifts).



> this story is based on the song concrete angel by Martina Mcbride please go listen to it it is kinda sad

yet another day of hell Frank Iero thought as he woke up, he felt the bruises on his back, he felt the dry blood as the blankets stuck to his back, the welts painfully consricting as he tried to yank the blanket off his bloodied back.  
He put on a long sleeved shirt to hide the marks decorating his body where his father's fists and belt made contact, as his father's drunken slurs told him how useless he is in this life. He put on his favourite skinnies and converse and made his way to svhool slowly trudging on the gravel road that led to his school, his shoulders slumped in silent defeat looking uo at the clear sky wishing for deliverance. He walked through the halls blanching at how white and clean everything was, not one single mar stained the walls in the halls, this perfect institution, with its perfect teachers and perfect learners and oh so perfect parents, he wished that there were some dirt, just some sign that the world isnt so perfect. the teachers knew about the abuse he was sure, but they never told anyone just pretended that they didnt see it and shrugged their shoulders it wasnt their problem and they didnt want to make problems for the boy boy.  
no one saw the hurt in his eyes the pain that was in it well hidden behind a permanent mask. He goes through the day manually, he follows his daily routine of automatically writing down what the teachers say, he goes on his bathroom breaks and his smoke breaks, goes to lunch, and trudge back home to start on dinner, then settle with homework waiting for his drunk father to come home and beat the crap out of him.   
He desperately tries to stop the tears as his father gave him lash after lash after lash causing skin to tear and blood to flow, he was sure that the neigbours in the next apartment heard what was going on but just like everone else they would ignore it and say that it wasnt their problem if a father decided to dissipline his child, after all the children of today will not obey their parents.  
Frank knew that he wasnt going to last the night he knew that this beating will cost him his life and as he felt his life leaving him he saw the most beautiful boy standing next to him holding out his hand with a small smile on his face, his last thought as death claimed him was that he just saw an angel as darkness sweemped in.

 

"A statue stands in a shaded place  
an angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot."

the funeral was a very morbid affair, people blaming themeselves that they didnt say anything causing a young boy to loose his life so unfairly, and in the midst of it all stood an dark haired angel boy, tears slowly rolling down his cheecks saddened by a young life lost..........

**Author's Note:**

> "-" directly qouted from the song therefore says girl and not boy thoughts? comments? critisicim? please let me know


End file.
